Sorry, but I'm in love with Rachel Berry
by Amie.Shine.Your.Light
Summary: What happens when Will Schuester tells the whole school he loves Rachel Berry? Is it a perfect happening or hell on earth?  Expect Drama, a lot of Drama!  What does Sue have to say about this?


This is my second Fan Fiction story. This is my first Glee Fan Fiction. I know this isn't a real couple, but I love both of these characters and I would love to see them together! If you have anything to say about this story, whether it is good or bad, please review your comments bellow. Ok so I guess I have added some more detail. I've also changed some go the grammar. I have had a 50/50 split of good and bad comments on this story. I really hope you guys will give me good feedback, I have tried my best to improve this and I hope you will give good feedback.

I DON'T OWN GLEE (although I wish I did) I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 1

It all started out like a normal day. The sun was beating down and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, summer is my favourite season ever. What made it even better was that I would be spending each day with my favourite teacher, Mr Schuester. Some people may say that it is wrong for a teacher to date their student but what Will and I had was true. I have never felt like this before. Not even when I dated Finn. This is the only true relationship; no other relationship has ever made me feel like this, so special.

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror that sat perfectly in the corner of my room. I used to be my grandmother's before she died. It was old looking and it was made out of the most beautiful elegant oak. The mirror itself didn't have a speck of dust on it. I made sure that it was perfect every day. I knew how much my grandma loved it.

I sighed and decided to pull my attention away from the beautiful mirror and decided to give my own appearance some thought.

I knew that school would be starting soon so I knew I should get dressed. I decided to go with a skinny, black pencil skirt which fell half way above my knee with a white and black, button down blouse. I added some knee high black fish net socks and flat white pumps. I pulled a brush through my hair before curling the end slightly.

I decided to finish my outfit with a small white beret hat that I fastened to my head with small white pins. I also wore a couple of white bracelets and the star necklace Finn had given me for Christmas. I smiled at my finished outfit and decided to do my make-up. After adding some white eye shadow to my eye lid, a very thin layer of eye liner and a thin layer of very pale lipstick, I finally decided that I was ready. Ready to face the day. I got my shoulder bag and made my way out of my room and down towards the choir room. After all, I am Rachel Berry and I am fabulous.

I made my way down the corridor and I walked towards the choir room where I was hoping my teacher/ boyfriend was going to be. I reached the choir room and I knocked politely on the door before entering. Mr. Schuester was sat on the stool in front of the piano playing softly to himself. I watched as a smile crept over his face as he watched me dance my way over. I moved my feet to the beat of the music. I silently sat on the floor by the stool Mr. Schuester was sat gracefully on and I began to sing the song he was playing softly.

_Never know how much I love you__  
><em>_never know how much I care__  
><em>_when you put your arms around me__  
><em>_I give you fever that's so hard to bare_

_You give me fever  
>when you kiss me<br>fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>in the morning  
>Fever all through the night<em>

I smiled at Will as he carried on singing the song. It was the song that we were listening to when we finally admitted our feelings for each other.

_Sun lights up the day time  
>moon lights up the night<br>I light up when you call my name  
>and you know I'm gonna treat you right<em>

_You give me fever  
>when you kiss me<br>fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>in the morning  
>Fever all through the night<em>

_Every bodies got the fever  
>that is something you all know<br>Fever isn't such a new thing  
>Fever start long ago<em>

_Romeo love Juliet  
>Juliet she felt the same<br>when he put his arms around her  
>He said Julie baby you're my flame<em>

Our voices sounded perfect as we both sang the rest of the song.

_Now give me fever  
>when were kissing<br>Fever with that flame in you  
>Fever<br>I'm a fire  
>Fever yeah I burn for you<em>

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
>had a very mad affair<br>When her daddy tried to kill him  
>She said daddy oh don't you dare<em>

_He gives me fever  
>with his kisses<br>fever when he holds me tight  
>Fever<br>I'm his misses  
>Daddy won't you treat him right<em>

_Now you listened to my story  
>here's the point that I have made<br>Chicks were born to give you fever  
>be it fair and have a sense of game<em>

_They give you fever  
>when you kiss them<br>Fever if you really learned  
>Fever<br>Till you sizzle  
>But what a lovely way to burn<em>

_But what a lovely way to burn  
>But what a lovely way to burn<br>But what a lovely way to burn_

"Damn Rachel. You have a beautiful voice, it's so angelic and I can't believe that you're all mine." Will's voice spoke very softly to me and I watched as he stood up.

Automatically I stood up to join him, I watched as his eyes made their way down my body and when he reached my feet I heard him gasp in ore.

"Why do I even deserve you Rach, you're so beautiful and I'm just... eww." I heard the sound of sadness in his voice.

"You're not eww Will. You are so handsome and I don't deserve you. But Will Schuester I love you with all my heart and I hope you love me too." I smiled at his sweetly before looking down at the floor and trailing a circle with my foot.

He gently stroked my cheek before turning my whole face up to look at him. He slowly bent down and kissed me passionately. He broke away but I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him again.

Our world exploded in passion and I felt like I had just died and gone to heaven for a few minutes. Will slowly pulled away panting. He pulled me into his chest hugging me tight before he kissed my head quickly once.

"Does that answer your question Rach?" Will whispered into me hair.

_"It does answer my question Will, more than answers it." I giggled softly as he hugged me again._

Suddenly there were a few small knocks at the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

My heart started to pound as Will and I jumped apart.

The door opened with a creak and the rest of Glee club filed into the choir room. I heard the room fill with laughter and happiness as I took my usually seat at the front of the seating area. I gave Will a quick, flirtatious smile before Mr Schuester began to talk.

"Ok guys so this week I think we should do duets. I would like you to all join up and sing some duets." Will gave me a small smile as he finished his sentence.

I return his smile before turning to my right. I saw that Puck was sat silently in the little blue chair.

"So Puck. I heard we had to join up and sing duets. Do you want to sing with me?" I smiled at his sheepishly.

"Of course Rachel. You're the best singer here. Anyone would kill to sing with you." He returned the smile and I watched as his eyes lit up as I gave him a quick hug.

I could feel Will's eyes burning into me as I pulled away from the hug I had been giving Puck. I started to discuss song choices with Puck and my ears prickled as I heard the choir door open again.

"William Schuester. I would like a quick word with you, if you're not too busy with your _students._" I heard Coach Sylvester say sarcastically to Will as she walked into the room.

I heard Will give out a small gasp and he looked over his shoulder at me with pleading, scared eyes. He followed Coach Sylvester out the choir room.

The door slammed shut behind them. I heard convocations stop half way through as the whole room fell silent.

_I hope she doesn't know about us. Then again how would she know?_ I thought to myself as I watched the door, hoping that it would open and everything would be ok.

Well thanks for reading guys. I thought I would leave it there so you guys want to read more. Review and let me know what you think. I love you all.

-Amie xox


End file.
